


Опосредованно

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони и Наташа первый раз встречаются после Берлина, хотя если бы это зависело от Тони, он бы тянул до второго пришествия.





	Опосредованно

Наташа сидит в кресле с таким видом, будто всегда тут была, а не возникла минуту назад. Кто другой испугался бы, Тони — любуется. Длинными ногами, от которых люди теряли головы порой в буквальном смысле. Холёными пальцами, в которых ножка бокала выглядит неимоверно хрупкой, потому что Тони помнит, как эти пальцы могут удерживать над полом полтора центнера мяса без видимого напряжения. Почти белыми прямыми волосами… Вообще-то Тони всё равно, какого цвета у Наташи волосы, хотя когда он дрочит в душе, то представляет её одетой, рыжей, с ярко-алой помадой и полуусмешкой на губах. На ринге.  
  
Наташа смотрит на него поверх бокала оценивающе, выжидающе. Такое ощущение, что сейчас она тоже пришла драться, чтобы доказать ему что-то. Тони не хочет драться, он хочет Наташу.  
  
Хочет подойти к ней без опасения, что она вонзит ему отломанную стеклянную ножку в артерию, наполняя бокал его кровью. Хочет опуститься перед ней на колени, не боясь, что упругие бёдра сломают ему шею. Хочет коснуться губами её волос — тех, которых не касались краска и плойка. Хочет вдохнуть её запах, вылизать, начиная с пальцев ног и заканчивая аккуратными ушками, войти в неё, утопая в мягкости, наслаждаясь упругостью. Хочет позволить ей убить его любым способом — но только после того, как она скажет, что у них всё хорошо. Пусть даже это будет обманом — он хочет услышать, что недостаточно сильно проебался, чтобы между ними тоже стало… Как со Стивом. Или как с Роуди. Или как с Пеппер. Господи, да есть в его жизни хоть что-то, что он не проебал?  
  
— Привет, — говорит Тони, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Рад видеть.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Наташа ровно и холодно, закрытая на все замки, всё ещё держащая бокал перед собой. Не как щит, как меч. Кажется, у Тони начинается стеклобоязнь.  
  
— Как ты? Как все? Как Барнс?  
  
Наташа хмыкает, и Тони вдруг понимает, почему она такая холодная. Дело не в нём. Дело никогда не было в нём. Ну конечно же!  
  
— Как у вас с Барнсом?  
  
Глаза Наташи распахиваются — всего на миг, но этого хватает.  
  
— Лучше, чем у нас с тобой? — спрашивает Тони. Спохватывается, что она неправильно поймёт, его в последнее время вообще все неправильно понимают, даже если он очень старается использовать верные слова и не использовать лишние. — Ты ушла от меня к нему? Или мы параллельно? Да блядь! Ты больше не…  
  
Бокал звякает о столешницу, и Тони затыкается. Наташа поднимается и подходит к нему.  
  
— Я не обещала тебе… Не просила обещаний и не… Ты не можешь требовать от меня… моногамии, — заканчивает она, потому что «верность» — точно не то слово, которое может звучать между ними. «Верность» — это вообще ненастоящее слово.  
  
— Я не требую, — качает головой Тони. — Я лишь хотел спросить, всё ли у нас в порядке. Есть ли вообще ещё это «мы»?  
  
Её глаза ненадолго закрываются, будто Наташа обдумывает очень сложную задачу. Например — убить Тони, расчленить его, растворить в полной кислоты ванне и спустить в канализацию. Или — принять ли предложение выйти замуж. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным.  
  
— Если ты всё ещё хочешь… — отвечает Наташа, открыв глаза. Очень не вовремя, потому что Тони почти коснулся губами её волос, буквально чуть-чуть осталось. — Если всё ещё хочешь, чтобы «мы с тобой» — были.  
  
— Это будет что-то вроде опосредованного секса с… — Тони почти кусает себя за язык, но слишком поздно: глаза Наташи сужаются до двух очень злых щёлочек. — Плевать! — быстро исправляется он. — Я хочу.  
  
— Да, Тони, это будет именно так. Будто ты и Джеймс опосредованно трахаетесь, — договаривает Наташа за него, но это уже ничего не значит, потому что она целует его так, что теперь Тони точно уверен: у них всё хорошо.


End file.
